In the existing technology, a characteristic data processing process may include a single machine which pre-generates a characteristic tree by using characteristic data and then performs calculations by using the characteristic tree as a single unit. Existing solutions to characteristic processing may suffer from long processing durations, limited performance of a single machine, and a low characteristic update speed.